AkuDemyZexyRoku
by Ollieboii
Summary: Totally plotless smut between Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Roxas. Yaoi. Rated-M for a reason.


Three boys sat in a coffee shop, two talking and laughing while the third, who was splayed across the other two's laps, simply read a book.

The three were sat on a small leather love seat, only big enough for two, but as the three of them were 'romantically involved' for lack of a better phrase, they couldn't let the youngest and smallest boy sit on his own.

The youngest was named Zexion, he had slate-blue hair that covered half his face, but on this day was held back by two purple bobby-pins. Zexion was the quietest of the three and would rather stay home and read than engage with others, because of this Zexion was viewed as anti-social, when really he was just a shy, little bookworm. Zexion is sixteen.

The second youngest, second oldest, second shortest, second tallest, all around middle boy, Demyx, was a bubbly, musician with dirty blonde hair styled into a messy Mohawk or mullet or...who knows what. Extremely popular and outgoing, the last person anyone would have expected to have had an interest in someone like Zexion. But his determined nature to make everyone like him forced him to spend a lot of time with the bookworm, and after spending so much time with him he broke through the slate-haired boy's barrier and quickly developed feelings for the younger boy, feelings that he had no shame declaring, and was ecstatic when his feelings were mutual. Demyx is seventeen.

The eldest, at nineteen, is Axel. Known around town as the local bad boy, it came as a shock to both Demyx and Zexion when he proclaimed love for the two of them. A pyromaniac whose love for fire was as strong and vibrant as his bright red hair and acid green eyes, but his love for the boys was stronger, after learning that Zexion was asthmatic he gave up smoking purely to be with the other two boys, this was what finally made the others fall in love with the redhead, badass reputation and all.

Currently the two were blabbering on about some new Green Day release, one of the trio's many mutual loves was they're love for music, mainly Green Day. Zexion blanked out the conversation, so he didn't realize when two suddenly became silent. After receiving a poke in the cheek from Demyx, he finally noticed the unusual quietness from the others, as well as the abnormal silence the two older boys' eyes were both fixed by the door. Intrigued he followed their gaze and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Standing by the door was the most adorable boy ever; he looked to be younger than Zexion, and a little shorter, bright blonde ruffled hair, with the best blue eyes the slate-haired boy had ever seen. He was petite; he looked so delicate almost like a porcelain doll. He captured they're hearts.

"God, he's gorgeous," Axel stated.

"Man is that ever an understatement," Demyx said.

"Guys?" Zexion said in a small voice.

"Yeah?" Axel answered.

"We need to get him to join us." Zexion replied, confidently.

"True." Agreed Axel.

"He's damn cute!" Demyx squealed in a very unmanly way.

"Demyx should talk to him first." Zexion said.

"Yeah you should Dem," Axel said.

"'Kay!" Demyx exclaimed.

Demyx got up, placing Zexion fully in Axel's lap, before walking over to where the blonde boy was waiting for the waitress to finish making his coffee.

"Hi, I'm Demyx."

"Oh hi, I'm Roxas," Roxas smiled sweetly and Demyx's heart fluttered.

"Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?" Demyx asked pointing over his shoulder.

Roxas looked over to see Zexion blush and hide his face in Axel's chest.

"Are they together?" Roxas asked, turning his attention back to Demyx.

"Yeah, we all are." Demyx said grinning.

"Oh..." Roxas sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry, it's an open relationship, if you're interested."

"Um, well i guess i am."

"So you'll sit with us?"

"Yeah."

Roxas grabbed his coffee and followed Demyx. Demyx sat down in his place; Zexion crawled back into his lap and kissed his nose.

"Missed you Dem-Dem."

"Same Zexy. Ok, guys this is Roxas, Roxas the one in my lap is Zexion and the redhead is Axel." Demyx said.

"Hi, nice to meet you both." Roxas said politely.

"Yeah, a pleasure," Zexion replied.

"Ditto." Axel said. The oldest then beckoned the short, blonde over with a wiggly finger. Roxas went over and Axel grabbed him, pulling him into his lap, making the boy blush a shade of red that matched Axel's hair. "How old are ya Roxie?"

Roxas, if possible, blushed deeper before answering, "Fifteen."

"Hmm, well i'm nineteen, Demyx is seventeen and Zexion is sixteen." Axel said, before licking the shell of Roxas' ear.

"mmm." Roxas moaned quietly.

"Ha-ha. Like that Roxas?" Demyx laughed.

Roxas nodded.

After this conversation returned to the norm, they told Roxas about themselves and Roxas told them things about himself:

"Well for starters I'm a twin, me and my twin are identical except our hair colour, i took blonde from our Father and Sora took brown from our Mother. I love Green Day and My Chemical Romance. Uhh i come from a rich family but i don't like people treating me different because of it. I took piano lessons when i was younger. And umm...I'm a v-virgin."

"So Roxie, we have a place next door if you'd like to solve that virginity problem. What do ya say?" Axel asked, while sucking on Roxas' neck.

"Mmm, definitly." Roxas said.

Axel stood up, holding onto Roxas, forcing Roxas wrap his arms around the redheads neck and his legs around his waist. Zexion jumped down and grabbed Demyx's hand pulling him along.

Demyx and Zexion led the way, into the next building, up three flights of stairs and down a hall before going into the apartment, with Axel following a few feet behind them.

Completely skipping the living room and heading straight into the bedroom. Zexion laid on his back on the bed with Demyx hovering over him on his hands and knees, one hand at either side of Zexion's head. Axel placed Roxas on the bed and mimicked Demyx's stance.

"What d'ya think Demy?" Axel asked.

"I think we start off with me taking Zexy and you taking Roxie, we fill them with our cum, then swap over." Demyx answered.

"Great idea." Axel said.

Axel started by gently removing Roxas' shirt. Demyx, knowing Zexion liked it rough, straight off ripped Zexion's shirt from his small frame. The process continued, Axel gently, Demyx roughly, until the smaller boys were naked, erections standing firm, Zexion at his current full length was eight inches, Roxas at only six-and-a-half inches tried to cover himself up, but Axel pried his hands away and held them above the blonde's head.

"Don't worry Roxie, you're beautiful." Axel said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the tip of Roxas' penis, making it twitch,"Hmm, eager are we?"

Demyx poked Axel and pointed out that he was the only one still dressed; Axel looked at Demyx realizing he was right when he saw Demyx's nine-and-a-half inch cock standing at attention. Axel then stripped revealing a well-toned six pack and an eleven inch dick! Roxas' eyes widened. After covering his fingers with lube, Demyx passed the tube to Axel, then slid one slick finger into the slate-haired boy, making him moan.

Axel chuckled at Zexion's noises while lubing up his own fingers. He circled the blonde's entrance with his index finger.

"This'll feel a little uncomfortable, but it'll get better." Axel warned.\par

\par

"O-ok." Roxas said.\par

\par

Axel slowly inserted his finger, making Roxas whimper. Demyx was now finger fucking Zexion, with three fingers, hitting his prostate with each push, making the smaller boy scream in pleasure. Axel then picked up the pace, adding a second finger, Roxas' whimpers turned into moans as Axel struck his prostate.

"I think they're ready Axe." Demyx said.

"I think you're right." Axel agreed.

Both semes pulled their fingers out of the ukes, making them whimper at the loss. Demyx lubed up first and slowly pushed in as Axel lubed up. Demyx got faster and deeper making Zexion scream and moan. Axel steadily pushed in, hitting Roxas' bundle of nerves on the first thrust; he hit his prostate at the same time Demyx hit Zexion's, making both ukes scream. Axel and Demyx continued thrusting and groaning, while the other two moaned and screamed. Roxas came first coating his chest with the white substance. Zexion followed cumming on his own chest, then Demyx came inside Zexion and lastly Axel came, filling Roxas.

The semes pulled out and switched places before thrusting back into the ukes, their lengths already hard again. Roxas moaned at the feeling of Demyx inside him, although Demyx was shorter than Axel he was thicker, and stretched Roxas further. Axel harshly pounded into Zexion and Demyx followed his lead. Once again Roxas came first, then Zexion, and Demyx, and finally Axel. Demyx collapsed onto the bed in between Zexion and Roxas, all three panting. Axel got up, left the room and returned with a wet towel.

After cleaning the other three off, he then cleaned himself off. They crawled into the bed with Roxas and Zexion cuddling in the middle, Demyx pressed against Zexion with his arms around his waist, Axel was in the same position behind Roxas.

Slowly sleep swept over the four boys, all of them sharing one last thought;

'I love that coffee shop'

End.


End file.
